Truth
by fegs
Summary: Jenna refuses to believe someone who has indirectly caused her hurting for the past three years, but what Felix has to say is something that cannot be ignored.


So after nearly two years of not updating/posting a Golden Sun story I am back. Thinking about the new game (11 days!) has got me in the mood to post something. My writng has most definitely improved since my last GS update, however this is not my best work. I am proud of it though, since I whipped it up in about 45 minutes.

So this story is set a few days after Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped from Sol Sanctum. The mass of this is Jenna's POV but at the end it switches to Felix.

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Jenna:**

Once more, he called my name, and once more, I ignored him. My disappointment is dissolved and I'm only now flooded with anger towards him. A final time he calls my name before he says something different, "I understand you are mad, but please give me a chance to explain."

His words set me off and I finally turn my head in his direction. For the first time since he removed his mask, I lock eyes with Felix. "How can you possibly explain where you were. Why you didn't come home?"

"Had the circumstances been any different, Jenna, I would have come home immediately."

"There was no reason for you to stay away." Never have I spoken more coldly to anyone in my life, but then again, never had I been so angry with anyone. Around us, the clouds are rolling in. I know the others are in the tents asleep and at this moment, I would rather be with my kidnappers than Felix. I set my hands behind me and prepare to push myself to my feet, but Felix begins speaking again.

"When I awoke on the ship Saturos and Menardi were sailing, I requested they take me home immediately." His voice was calm, as it always had been. "But they refused, saying they needed me. When we arrived in Prox, Saturos explained that I was to be his successor in case anything were to happen."

"Successor in what?" I had been fighting the urge to seem interested in his tale, but I needed to know how my brother could possibly be needed by Saturos.

"In lighting the lighthouses. If he were to fail for any reason, I was to finish the quest for him. For three years he trained me to become the warrior I am today."

"An insolent warrior?" I couldn't fight off the sarcastic remark.

He didn't seem to mind. He paused for a moment before completely disregarding my comment, and continued, "I would have returned home but had I tried to flee or refuse his requests, he threatened others lives."

I know I sounded selfish and cold after my next comment, but in my heart his decisions frustrated me. "So these strangers whose lives were at stake…they were more important than your sister?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

I shake my head at him. "Well I don't. And I'm done speaking to you anyways." I lean back onto the tree trunk behind me and curl in a ball, rolling onto the side that doesn't face Felix.

"Please talk to me, Jenna."

"I don't want to listen to you."

"Why not?"

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from cursing at him. "Because, Felix, you left me. Because for three years, I thought you were dead. And because you didn't care enough to just come back for a day and let me know that you were okay." My throat closed upon the last words and I felt my eyes suddenly were filling with tears.

My words clearly got to him, because for over a minute he didn't reply. Then finally, his voice quiet but sincere, he replied. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't enough. One 'I'm sorry' was not enough to cure three years of pain; three years of suffering and crying myself to sleep. I shake my head even though I know he cannot see, and then I rise to my feet. I take a step towards the tent and reach to open it. He must have heard me rise because he began speaking once more. "There's one more thing."

I paused, then drew my arm back to my side. I wait for him to continue.

"The lives that were at stake…the people who would have died had I tried to run away…they weren't strangers." He said it slowly, and continued in the same, quiet and reserved voice. "Saturos was threatening to kill Mom and Dad."

I take in a deep breath and cross my arms. "Now I know you're lying. Mom and Dad are dead." The spite in my voice at that moment was ridiculous, and I regret sounding so cruel.

"They aren't. They survived the storm that day. They're in Prox, waiting for us to return."

I turn to him, "I watched them die. You're lying."

"I'm not." His voice has finally grown hard.

"Prove it, then."

His voice is soft again when he replies. "I'm standing here, aren't I?"

**Felix:**

Jenna is not one to be mocked, and I understand why she doesn't believe me when I tell her the truth about Mom and Dad. She thinks I am making jokes with her to have her speak with me again. But she should know me better than that. I would never joke about Mom's and Dad's conditions. However, she hasn't seen…known me for three years so I suppose it makes sense she is fighting the truth. I think she is going to ignore me and crawl into the tent, but she stays still for a long time before she takes a step closer to me. It's dark, so from the previous distance I could barely see her face. Now that she has come closer I can see she is crying. Her voice shakes when she asks me, in a barely audible whisper: "Are they okay?"

I know who she means, and I reply immediately. "They're just fine."

After the longest and most difficult conversation I had ever faced, Jenna finally takes a final step towards me and collapses onto me. I hold her tightly, like I used to when we were little and she was afraid of the lightning in a storm, and she sobs into my shoulder. When her crying begins to lighten, I feel her move to rest her chin on my shoulder and she whispers, "Thank you." She takes in a breath, "Thank you for saving Mom and Dad."

* * *

Short yes, but I haven't seen anything on here that really explains what happened with Jenna and Felix after she was kidnapped. I hope you guys liked this, and I'm hoping to get a Vale-shipping one-shot up the day of the Dark Dawn's release as a celebration for the new game and a celebration for the canonization of Valeshipping! (If you've been to my profile I think you know how happy that makes me)

Review please!


End file.
